Living for his sake
by Sachicolate
Summary: Will Zero be able to find the one that left him all alone? Also will the love between them survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters.

* * *

**Living for his sake**

**Chapter 1: I believe in you**

**Zero's point of view**

**It** was a full moon when he left to another country, before he left he told me:_ "So that our relationship will survive, I must leave. But don't loose hope I will return by your side, no mater what _

_happens my eternal love"_. These were the last words he whispered to me. I was confused. We were very happy together and no one had tried to break our relationship apart. Also he always

said to me that he loves me more than anything in that world and that he will never leave me alone. It was like he broke his promise. But I didn't loose hope. So that I will find him in the

future, first I finished school, and then went to West so that I will find him. He went it the opposite direction, to mine. The chairman was worried for me that I went searching for him. I was

able to understand why he was worried. But I couldn't wait for him any longer.I had to find him no matter what happened. I had hoped that I will find him alive. When I started my journey I

was already twenty years old. I didn't take a car; I decided to walk until I find him. Every time I would get in a city I would get a job and a girlfriend. Even thought I had slept with countless

of girls but none of them made me happy. They were only so that time will pass faster. A year already passed noticing I wrote a diary. But, when I started reading it once again I observed

that I have written my thoughts of him, the person who left me alone, that cruel pureblood that stole my body and soul, the one named Kuran Kaname. I was about to cry after I finished

reading my journal. It was really sad that I was all alone reading it.I wished that I could show him in the near future if we met. After I read what I wrote I continued my journey. Every time I

was in a new city I would meet only great people. They were always happy and they had a kind heart. It felt like there was always someone that guided me to them. But, what surprised me

the most was that I didn't meet with a vampire. No matter where I was, the only vampire was me. It was very hard for me to understand why. But, what if it was related to Kaname's reason

for leaving? But I didn't have the answer to that question. Maybe it was best for me to wait the answer to the question than rushing the answer. I decided to write what I did in every city in

my journal so that when I will get bored I will read what I did, besides thinking of him and maybe I will also read what I wrote to Kaname too. So that he will know what I had to endure in

my journey.

**Three** more years have passed. I still looked like a teenager even thought I was twenty-four years old. I still didn't find any trace of him even thought I traveled so much. It was like he

disappeared from Earth. But I still didn't loose hope. But, now I had to pass the desert. I didn't have too much water and almost no food left. It was almost impossible to walk to the other

side of the desert, but I had to give it a try. Exactly when I was at the half of the desert I fainted. This was the last thing I remembered. But, when I woke up I was in a room. The bed was

comfy and someone put on my forehead a cold handkerchief. I turned my head around so that maybe I could get to see who the person that saved my life was. But, I couldn't see anyone. I

was alone. But, when I turned with my head back I saw him, the one that I was searching for. I was so happy that I hugged him. I didn't know what to say to him. I was so happy that I

didn't want to let go of him even if it was a dream. Kaname took my arms and then kissed me. When our lips touched my tears started flowing on my cheeks because too much time passed

since I felt his cold lips against mine. But, my happiness didn't last long. After we kissed Kaname said that he has to go now and that we will surely meet some time in the future. As he licked

my tears and gave me a good-bye kiss on my forehead. All I could think of was that, once again he is leaving me behind one more time, in the darkness. Leaving behind only his scent and

the coldness of his lips on mine.

**End of chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**I hope that you, (the reader) liked the first chapter. It was kind of sad, don't you think? Well the idea for this fan-fic came while I was looking on the walls and listening to **_**Kings of Leon-Closer**_**. Please Review & fav. **

**Next chapter: Will I be able to save him?**


	2. Will I be able to save him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Will I be able to save him?**

**Zero's point of view**

**After **two days of staying in bed, without going outside, I finally decided to leave that place. It was bringing me back too many painful and happy memories. When I stepped outside of the

building I observed that I was alone in the whole city. This explained why I thought that it was too quiet in my room the last two days. Luckily I found water in that city. After I drank some

water and took some with me I left once again to another city on the purpose of finding him. Without realizing I walked without stopping three days straight until I found a village. I was

really happy that I was able to eat something, but I couldn't stay in the same place for a very long time. I had to find him and I had to hurry if I wanted to find him alive. A week passed and

summer was almost coming. I was in a forest and the night caught up to me. It was a full moon. If I wasn't wrong today should have passed five years since he left without leaving any

traces behind. Time passed too fast for me. I decided to stay in the forest and sleep there. But, when I woke up, I think that it was in the morning. I was in a room without windows and with

four men in that room. The looked pretty suspicious. It didn't mire me too much since I could smell that they were vampires. But, they weren't nobles. If my instinct was right, then in that

building is a pureblood. But it wasn't Kaname. I tried to escape but my feet and hands were tied up. The also took my Bloody Rose and hid it. Not knowing if it was night or day I couldn't

sleep. I just kept worrying about him and about me. Exactly when I was about to finally get some sleep, someone entered in my room. The smell he gave off was different from those four. He

was a pureblood. If I was right there was another one by the door, but he or she didn't want to enter in my room yet.

**The **first pureblood that I smelled approached me so that she could talk with me. To my surprise it was Sara Shirabuki. She was looking at me with a cold gaze that was telling me that she

was ready to kill me in any moment.

'Why are you still alive?' asked angry Sara.

'Why should I be dead?' asked Zero confused.

'Because you stole him away from me,' said Sara.

'Him? Do you mean Kaname?' asked Zero.

'Yes, you a low class vampire stole him from me,' said Sara.

'But, I didn't steal him, he chose me,' said Zero with a smile on his face.

'I can't be possible, you gave him something to love you,' said Sara with jealousy in her voice.

'You are just jealous that you won't be able to suck away the power Kaname has,' said Zero already knowing what was Sara's plan.

'Me, jealous? I can suck away someone else's power and that someone is you,' said Sara as she was leaning towards Zero's neck.

'Stop! We need him alive,' said Rido.

'Che, but why is he so important in your plan? asked Sara.

'Because he is precious to Kaname,' said Rido.

'He will be precious to Kaname even when he will be ashes,' said Sara.

'No. I still need him to give Kaname some information, but first leave me alone with him,' said Rido.

'Fine, just tell me when you are done,' said Sara as she was leaving the room.

'Don't worry,' said Rido as he was approaching Zero.

'What do you plan to do to me?' asked Zero.

'Don't worry I will be gentle,' said Rido.

'Don't you touch me,' said Zero as he was trying to stay as far as possible from Rido.

'You can't escape me,' said Rido.

**As** Rido started licking Zero's neck, Zero wanted to push him away but couldn't, Rido was too strong. The pain Zero started to feel inside him was of betrayal. He was feeling that by letting

Rido do the things Kaname was meant to he was betraying him. The pleasure that he was feeling in that moment was making Zero think of the happy times he spent with Kaname. But,

when Rido finished Zero was the same as a doll that was thrown in the trash can. This made Rido think that he made Zero his doll. But he still needed him to go and see Kaname.

'You will be free by tomorrow. Also when you will get to see him, you should tell him that the war is still at its beginning,' said Rido.

'Why should I tell him?' asked Zero without looking at Rido.

'If you want him to live, you should tell him,' said Rido.

'I understand,' said Zero.

'Sara you can enter in the room now if you want to,' said Rido preparing to leave the room.

'I don't want to see his pitiful face right now,' said Sara disgusted by what Rido did.

'Fine, then see you tomorrow Zero,' said Rido.

**Zero POV**

**Even **thought I am free now, I don't have the guts to face Kaname, not after I was raped by that monster. Maybe I should just tell him what Rido told me and then leave. But, I am sure that

Kaname won't accept the thought of me leaving once again. Well I will now what I have to do once I get to see him.

**End of chapter 2

* * *

**

**Did you like the chapter???? So that I know how fast I should write the next chapter. Poor Zero he was raped by Rido I hate myself for writing that.**


	3. Saving Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters I used for my fan-fic.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Saving him**

**Zero's Point of view**

**After** I left that horrible place first I tried to ask some people to tell me in what country I was. Some of them didn't understand English so it was very hard for me to communicate with them.

After a week in that country, I finally got the answer to my question. I was in Romania; to be more precisely I was in Transylvania. This explained why this place was full of vampires. But not

all of them were Romanian. I had a feeling that the gathered in a single place so that they could discuss about something. Maybe that is why Kaname left five years ago. Well I won't know

for sure until I will see with my eyes what is happening in the night in this city. Since I still have time until the night comes, maybe I should go and visit the city. When the sun started setting

down, I decided to make a small summary of what I did today. The conclusion of that summary was that this city's population was formed from let's say approximately 40% humans and the

rest vampires. It was my first time seeing this many vampires. When I was about to go in my room, I heard a noise coming from the forest. It was like there were some people fighting. I had

to go and see what was happening. When I arrived to the place I heard the noise I was already too late. There were hundred of vampires hurt, but not dead. Some of them were in a critical

state. As I was running after the vampire or the vampires that did this massacre, a noble vampire stopped me from running.

'Are you Kiryuu Zero?' asked the vampire.

'Yes, why do you ask?' asked Zero confused.

'That is because Kaname-sama is here, and he is badly hurt. I can't help him anymore. You should go and see him. He told me many things about you and that he loves you. So you should go and find him. He shouldn't be too far away from my location,' said the vampire.

'Thank you. I will come back after you,' said Zero really happy that he will find Kaname.

'You don't need to come back after me. I am already very happy that I was able to help Kaname-sama in his battle,' said the vampire.

'Thank you once again and I won't forget you,' said Zero.

'I can die happy now,' said the vampire as he was closing his eyes.

**When **I started running all I could think of was that Kaname will be safe when I will find him. This was the most important thing to me. But, when I finally found him, I was more than shocked.

There were ten vampires that weren't injured and they were staying in a circle. Kaname was in the middle of that circle and he was badly injured. I couldn't believe my eyes. A pureblood was

defeated by some mere nobles. I was more than angry with what I saw. I took out my Bloody Rose so that I could kill them as fast as possible. When they saw that I was a hunter they

wanted to run, but, I was faster then them so I killed all of them. They deserved it for what they did to Kaname. After I put my Bloody Rose back in my jacket I went straight to Kaname. He

was unconscious; also he was full of blood. But, it was not all his. A part of the blood that was on Kaname was the blood of the enemies he defeated. I was really worried by how much time

he had left so I took him in my arms and went back to my room so that I could heal him. When I arrived in my room Kaname had lost more blood as I was carrying him and he still didn't show

any signs that he was alive. Before I gave him from my blood I bandaged him so that he won't loose so much blood anymore. Then, I took some blood from my wrist in my mouth and kissed

him. He drank all the blood that was in my mouth and then he kissed me. But, he still didn't open his eyes. I decided to stay and look after him the whole night in case he wakes up. I waited

the whole night but he didn't open his eyes. Instead his injures healed a little bit.

**The** next morning, I went out to buy some food and maybe find some useful information from other hunters. It was really hard for me to find the place where the hunters were hiding, but in a

final I found them. One of the hunters was the chairman of the school. I was wondering why he was summoned, but I kept distance from him since it wouldn't have been a very good idea for

him to see me. I didn't want him to scold me for missing so many years. Still, I was curious with what was happening. I think that I was the only one that didn't know the current situation. In

the end nobody told me anything. They said that it is my fault that I have been missing for so many years and that I don't know the latest information. I went back with the food I had bought

and when I entered in my room I saw Kaname. He was conscious, his eyes were open. His injuries healed a little bit more since I had left. I was really happy that he opened his eyes. But, I

didn't know how tired he was, so I went decided to tell him what Rido told me.

'You can go back and sleep, after I tell you something,' said Zero worried about Kaname's health.

'I don't want to go back to sleep,' said Kaname with a very soft voice.

'You need to rest,' said Zero as he was approaching Kaname's bed.

'Fine, so what do you need to tell me?' asked Kaname.

'If I remember correctly Rido said that the war it is still at its beginning, or something like that,' said Zero.

'Thank you for telling me, my cute Zero,' said Kaname as he was trying to smile so that Zero won't be so worried about him anymore.

'You're welcome,' said Zero as tears started flowing on his face.

'Please, don't cry. I will be okay. I only need to rest and you by my side,' said Kaname as he was returning to his sleep.

'Don't worry I will stay with you, so rest' said Zero.

**As **Kaname closed his eyes to rest, Zero did the same since he was very tired because he didn't sleep at all the previous night. Now he could sleep without any worries.

**The End of Chapter 3

* * *

**

**Did you like the chapter???? So that I know how fast I should write the next chapter. Poor Zero exactly when he found his lover, but to his surprise almost dead. That is kind of sad. Well I am wondering what will happen in the next chapter. **


	4. Staying Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters I used for my fan-fic.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Staying Together**

**Kaname's POV**

** In the middle of the night**

** He** just doesn't know how happy I am that I can finally see him in person. To me the time that I spent away from him was the same as living in hell. It seems that back then I made the

correct choice of leaving him behind. He shouldn't know what I had to do while I was gone. He would be devastated to know that I was about to kill his adoptive father and that I now am a

vampire on the list to be killed. I wonder if he will hate me when he finds out. Well I hope that until he finds out he still believes in me. I need to protect him from what is coming, but in my

current state I can't even protect a fly and I want to protect Zero. Also with this many vampires in one single location I don't know which party will win. I don't have many friends here. Some

of them have been killed, another part of them betrayed me and the rest are not in this country. Maybe I have ten or twelve friends here, but not more. I don't have the guts to make Zero

fight for me. He is too precious for me. If I loose him in this fight I would be more than mad and sad. I think that I would kill everyone so that I would avenge him. But, I shouldn't think that

he will die. Maybe Rido's and Sara's fighting force is not so strong. But, I can't forget that this time the hunters agreed to work with them. It doesn't mire me, their target is the same and that

target is me. I still don't understand how this stupid fight started. Maybe it is because that Zero and I fell in love. I remember that the chairman didn't like the idea but he didn't tell to Zero.

Also the vampires from the school were revolted by our relationship but I tried to hide this from Zero. Still why are Rido and Sara part of this whole mess. I mean they can't obtain something

by killing me and Zero. Only if they want to rule over the world of the vampires, but they don't have to kill Zero they wouldn't obtain anything from it. Maybe I am worrying too much, maybe

they don't want to kill him, I should go back to sleep. I will find the answer that I am looking for tomorrow, I hope.

**Normal POV**

**The** next morning, Kaname was already feeling better, but he still wasn't completely healed. He was still very worried about what will happen from now on, but he couldn't show that to Zero.

He was feeling a little bit guilty that he had to hide things from Zero, but it was for the best. When Zero woke up he found Kaname that he was already with his eyes open. This brought

back memories. In the past Kaname would always wake up earlier so that he could stare at Zero's sleeping face. More important, Zero was happy that he wasn't dreaming, finally he was by

the side of his loved one. He knew that Kaname felt the same about their reunion, but he also could tell that there was something on his mind. He didn't look like the usual Kaname.

**Zero's POV**

**What** was he hiding? What if I don't need to know the answer? Maybe he will tell me later. Yeah, I should trust him. He will tell me. He knows that I don't like it when he hides things from

me.

'Zero, you look worried. Did something happen?' asked Kaname worried about his lover.

'I am ok. It is just thinking that you might leave again. I don't want that!' said Zero with teary eyes.

'I won't leave, or to be sincere I can't leave such a beauty behind. Leaving you behind a second time, would be too hard for me,' said Kaname hoping that he will make Zero smile.

'I am not a beauty. Maybe I am just lucky that I had found you,' said Zero as his face was turning red.

'No, I am the lucky one. You just don't know how important you are to me,' said Kaname as he was trying to put Zero in the bed.

'What are you doing?' asked Zero.

'Me? Nothing,' said Kaname with an innocent look on his face.

'Then, can you explain me why are you trying to take my clothes off?' asked Zero embarrassed by what Kaname was doing.

'I didn't see you naked body for five years. Do you know what I had to endure?' asked Kaname.

'Then why did you leave in the first place?' asked Zero.

'To protect you,' said Kaname with a serious look on his face.

'I can take care of myself. You don't need to hurt yourself for my sake,' said Zero.

'I want to be your knight,' said Kaname as he kissed Zero's hand.

'That is nice,' said Zero.

'Say, Zero,' said Kaname.

'What?' asked Zero.

'We still aren't married yet, right?' asked Kaname.

'No, we didn't spend so much time together to get married,' asked Zero.

'Well then, go and take my jacket please,' said Kaname.

'Okay,' said Zero.

'Thanks,' said Kaname.

'You're welcome,' said Zero very curious about what Kaname had in his jacket.

'Zero, do you love me?' asked Kaname knowing that Zero will blush when he will answer.

'Yes,' said Zero as his face was turning into a bright red.

'Then, will you please marry me?' asked Kaname.

'What? Of course, but why?' said Zero very happy that Kaname proposed him.

'I am so glad,' said Kaname as he put the ring on Zero's finger.

**When **Zero was looking at the ring Kaname gave him, the pureblood got closer to his lips and kissed him. Zero was immediately captivated by the kiss and put his arms around Kaname's

head to bring him closer. Kaname knew in an instant what Zero wanted even though he still didn't fully recover. Zero also knew in what condition Kaname was, but he couldn't remain calm at

the thought of their bodies being united one more time after such a long time. As Kaname started to kiss Zero's chest, the hunter started to moan in pleasure. Zero was thinking that he

wanted to drink Kaname's blood, but he was already injured. But, since Kaname read Zero's thoughts he said to Zero that he can take as much blood as he wants. Zero was a little bit

embarrassed but he couldn't resist. Kaname's neck was too tempting. Zero licked the pureblood's neck and then pierced it with his fangs. Kaname moaned in pleasure and his blood was

being sucked by his lover. After Zero finished his meal, the vampire entered inside Zero, it wasn't so good for his health, but being inside his hunter was like being in Heaven. When the night

came they stopped and then went to sleep. They had work to do the next day.

**The End of Chapter 4

* * *

**

**Did you like the chapter???? Well I hope that you did. It is not fair, their love is so pure and they don't agree with it. They are married; we should have a party for them.**


	5. Finally the Answers are Reaveling

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters I used for my fan-fic.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finally the Answers are Reveling**

**Zero's POV**

**In the morning**

**When **I woke up, I was looking of him. I was very scared that it was all a dream. But, when I looked at his side of the bed, I saw the bandages that I used. I was very happy that he didn't

need them anymore. I went to the bathroom since Kaname was there, to see how he was doing. But, when I was about to step in the bathroom I fell in my knees and started crying. He had

scars all over his body. But, the one that was the longest one was the one on his chest. It started from his left shoulder and it ended at his stomach. It felt like it was my fault for the scars

from his body. My tears wouldn't stop flowing and Kaname heard me. He hurried to me and hugged me, so that he could calm me down. He said that it wasn't my fault thousand of times. But,

I just couldn't stop from crying. Maybe I was also looking for someone to show me love and by crying he came to hug me. But, this sounds very selfish. I don't want to use him for that.

'Zero, Zero! Are you spacing out again?' asked Kaname worried about his lover.

'I am sorry. I was just shocked by what I saw,' said Zero as he was touching Kaname's scars.

'Don't worry. This scars will remind me that I am alive,' said Kaname with a smile.

'Okay,' said Zero as he was trying to smile.

'I need to tell you something. It is very important,' said Kaname with a serious face.

'What is it?' asked Zero.

'First let's get on the bed. Then I will tell you,' said Kaname as he was trying to lift Zero.

'Okay,' said Zero.

'I am going to tell you why I had to leave, so listen carefully. As you now, the child of the Kuran family was taken by Rido, and then returned. But, I am not the same child. I am their ancestor.

It was a coincidence that my name was the same as their kid. Well, now Rido attacked the school and the hunters didn't like that it was because of me. So they put Kaien Cross to kill me. I

was also about to kill him, so I ran away. Now I am on the list of the hunters. I don't now when they will find me,' said Kaname.

'You should have told me. Maybe I could have found a way to help you,' said Zero very sad about what he heard.

'No. The risk was too high. I was scared that they might have killed you because of me,' said Kaname.

'I believe you. But why did Sara and Rido capture me?' asked Zero still confused about that.

'That is because Sara wants power and you have a great amount of it. For Rido this was so that he could find me easier,' said Kaname worried about the face that Zero made when he pronounced Rido's name.

'I also have to tell you something,' said Zero with a very scared look on his face.

'What is it?' asked Kaname.

'You know…umm Rido r..r..raped me,' said Zero as he was becoming even more frightened at the thought of remembering..

**In **that very moment Kaname became more than angry at the words Zero spoke. He wanted to kill Rido in that very moment for what he did to his lover. This made Kaname's hatred for Rido

grow even bigger. Maybe now he had enough courage to kill him when they will meet once again. But, for the moment he had to make Zero think about something else since he was very

scared. It was the first time Kaname saw Zero so frightened.

'Zero, do you hate me?' asked Kaname.

'Why should I hate you?' asked Zero.

'Because I left you and you even got hurt because of me,' said Kaname getting angry by thinking of what Rido did to Zero.

'Don't worry, I will never hate you. I would even give my life so that you will live,' said Zero with gentle eyes.

'I am glad that I have found someone like you,' said Kaname as he caressed his hand over Zero's cheek.

'Me too,' said Zero with a smile.

'Do you want to kill Rido?' asked Kaname.

'Yes because he made you suffer all these years. Sara-sama should also accompany him since she already killed a pure-blood,' said Zero.

'You are right, but we have to think of a plan so that we will be able to achieve our goals. ' said Kaname.

'We still need to wait. You aren't in your best form yet. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you,' said Zero still worried about Kaname.

'Don't worry I won't vanish before your eyes,' said Kaname.

'If you say so, I believe you,' said Zero.

'Would you like to go and take a walk in the town until the night comes? This may be our last day together,' said Kaname.

'It won't be and I want to go in the town,' said Zero.

**The End of Chapter 5

* * *

**

**I am so sorry that you had to wait so much for me to update. I had to learn for the final test at math. I really need to take a good grade. My parents also want me to take a good **

**grade, so I had to learn. The test will be tomorrow. I hope that I will take a high grade (because of the test I had to stop from writing)Well now back to the chapter, did you like it???? **

**Well I hope that you did. **


	6. Don't let me go

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters I used for my fan-fic.

* * *

**Chapter 6:Don't Let Me go**

**Zero's POV**

**In the town**

Finally the two of us are spending some time together. I still can't believe that his might be the end for us. It makes me feel lonely only by thinking of it. But, I shouldn't think about it. I am

sure that we will win and the two of us will remain together. I think that Kaname is thinking in the same way as I do. For now I should just act normal and be careful at the other vampires. I

am sure that they already felt Kaname's presence. I am starting to think if going in the woods when the sun will go down is a good idea. Well until then I need to stay calm.

'What happened you look worried?' asked Kaname staring at Zero.

'I was just thinking, don't worry, said Zero with a smile on his face.

'Fine, but you were making a strange face,' said Kaname returning the smile.

'Sorry,' said Zero.

'Okay, now let's go and visit,' said Kaname eager to go in the castles.

'Wait for me,' said Zero.

'You need to catch me,' said Kaname.

'You are acting like a kid's' aid Zero almost laughing at his lover's behavior.

'When I was a kid I didn't act like this. So now I have a chance,' said Kaname.

'What am I your mother?' asked Zero.

'Nope, you are my lover, but you are always the one that acts spoiled. So now it's my turn,' said Kaname as he licked Zero's lips.

'Fine, just for today, since it might be the last,' said Zero making a sad face.

'Don't think like that. I won't let you go or die no matter what happens. Okay?' asked Kaname.

'Okay,' said Zero.

'Then give me your hand,' said Kaname.

'Okay,' said Zero.

'Do you feel safer now?' asked Kaname.

'Yeah,' said Zero as he approached to kiss Kaname since there was no one around.

'Wow that was unexpected. This was the first time that you kissed me in public,' said Kaname with a smirk on his face.

'Everything has a beginning,' said Zero.

'Yeah, you are right,' said Kaname.

**In Peles castle**

**Zero's POV**

I can't believe that a vampire really lived in this place. Even though the town people say that he was only killing his enemies with a stake. I think that it is better that they still think that way.

But, now that I think about it, I think that I am lost. I am such an idiot I bet that Kaname is laughing right now. But first, in what part of the castle am I? I still can't believe that I am lost. As a

hunter I should have been better at no getting lost. Maybe if I call Kaname he will come and find me. But, this means to accept the fact that I am lost in here. Well it's better than spending an

eternity in this place. Maybe if I just walk or run straight on I'll find an exit.

**After 10 minutes**

Now what? It's a dead end. Maybe if I use "Bloody Rose" and make a hole in the wall I'll get out of here. I am starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should just run

away before someone sees me. Now where is Kaname?

'Zero! Where have you been?' asked Kaname worried that his lover might have been hurt.

'Even though I don't want to accept it I got lost in the castle and then I got out,' said Zero.

'I can't believe it. You got lost,' said Kaname as he was laughing.

'Yeah, but we have a problem,' said Zero.

'What problem?' asked Kaname very worried.

'I made a hole in the castle,' said Zero.

'You did what? It's a historic monument and you made a hole in it' asked Kaname more than surprised.

'Sorry. I wanted to get out so I thought that by using Bloody Rose will work,' said Zero.

'Well now we should get out of here and fast. The sun is also starting to go down,' said Kaname as he was dragging Zero after him.

'Okay,' said Zero.

'Want to go on the mountains?' asked Kaname.

'Sure,' said Zero.

**In the mountains**

'I can't believe that such beautiful places exist. It's a pity though that this country is so dirty,' said Zero.

'You are right,' said Kaname as he was approaching Zero to kiss him.

'Why did you kiss me?' asked Zero.

'I can't kiss you?' asked Kaname mired at Zero's reaction.

'It's not that but I felt like this could be our last kiss. I felt very sad when our lips touched,' said Zero with a very sad look on his face.

'Don't worry this is not the end,' said Kaname with a smile.

After that Kaname grabbed Zero's hand so that he won't loose him once again. But in that moment the hunters and the vampires appeared. Rido grabbed Kaname's hand and the chairman

grabbed Zero's hand. As the distance between them was growing bigger Zero started to yell that he won't let go of Kaname's hand. Of course Kaname was happy of that but, he let go of

him because it was safer for him to stay with the hunters. This way he knew that Zero won't be exposed to any danger.

**The End of Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**I am so sorry that I let you wait so much for this chapter. I had the idea for this chapter for a very long time ago. It's just that I was too lazy to write it. Again I am really sorry that I made you wait. I hope that you will enjoy reading it. Maybe I'll write the 7****th**** chapter faster than this one.**


	7. I won't let it happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters I used (I wish that I owned them)

* * *

**Chapter 7: I won't let it happen  
**

**In the hotel room**

'Why did u take me away from him?' asked Zero very angry on the chairman.

'It was for your own good. He is a pureblood. You are a hunter. Try to understand that. No matter how hard you try, you two will never be together. It is against the rules,' said the chairman with a calm tone.

'I don't care about the rules. I will quit being a hunter only so that I will stay with him. That way no one will come between us,' said Zero.

'You are wrong that way the vampires will think that they can get rid of you since you are not a hunter anymore,' said the chairman.

'I don't care I can fight them alone if I have to,' said Zero without changing his mind.

'I thought that you would say that. I tried to find a way for u to get out of here. But I changed my mind I will go and defeat Rido,' said the chairman very convinced on himself.

'I'll go with you,' said Zero worried about Kaname.

'No, you stay here. You can get killed by the other hunters in the building,' said the chairman worried about his "son".

'If you don't come back in two hours I will come after you,' said Zero.

'Okay. Then I will try to come back in less than two hours,' said Cross with a smile on his face.

'I will be waiting,' said Zero.

'See you later,' said the chairman with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

**Zero's POV**

Maybe I should have followed him when he left. But I should trust him. He isn't a legend for nothing. Well at least I hope so. But I can't wait two hours. I bet that I will leave in the next twenty minutes. I think that Kaname would say to trust the chairman. Indeed I do_ trust_ him. But why does this word pain me so much? It's almost like I can't trust anyone. After such a long time, I can trust only myself. I thought that I changed. That Kaname changed me. Or maybe he did. But now it's useless if he will die. No, I can't think in a negative way. The chairman will succeed in saving Kaname. I should check the clock to see if one hour passed since I started talking to myself.

**Normal POV**

As Zero thought one hour passed and there was no sign of Kaname or of the hunter. He began to worry so he started to look after a way out of that cage he was in. There were also four hunters looking after him so that he won't escape. Zero's only chance of getting out of there was to kill them. But this was against the rules. Even so, Zero was ready to give up being a hunter if it meant that he could save his beloved that way. There was only one problem Zero didn't know how to get out of that place. But he could just make a hole in the wall as he did at the Peles Castle. This time won't be such a big problem. There was also plan B. He could take a hostage.

*bang bang bang* Three shots were fired by Zero. The hunters hurried downstairs but too late. He had already taken a hostage. The hunters didn't try to kill Zero because of him. But the vampire knew that one of them will try to kill him so he hurried outside. Then he freed the hunter and followed Kaname's smell. The distance was bigger than he expected but in the end he got there. The entrance was guarded by two vampires. There was no other choice than to kill them and then look for Kaname.

**Kaname's POV**

He is here. I can't believe that he is risking his like for my sake. I am almost dying anyway. Even the chairman gave up his life trying to rescue me. I am wondering if he will be sad if I disappear. Instead of him disappearing I should try to kill Rido. But I am weakened. I had to help Cross kill Sara and she stole a considerable part of my blood. No I am sure that I still have enough power left in me to defeat Rido. I have to make sure that he thinks that I am an easy target for the moment. Perfect he is approaching. Now is my chance.

'What do you think that you are doing?' asked Rido as he was dodging Kaname's attacks.

'I am only getting out of here by first I have to kill you,' said Kaname.

'You are barely standing and you want to defeat me?' asked Rido.

'Don't worry I have enough power to defeat you,' said Kaname.

'Are you sure that you want to die?' asked Rido.

'I won't die. He will be sad if I leave him again,' said Kaname.

'Why do you care so much about him?' asked Rido very curious.

'Because he made me realize that I am not alone,' said Kaname with a smile on his face.

'Did he brainwash you? You became stupid,' said Rido almost laughing.

'It must be sad not having someone to care about you,' said Kaname.

'I have power that's all I need,' said Rido ready to give the final blow to Kaname, but in that moment Zero entered in the room.

'Noooooooooooooooo!' yelled Zero.

* * *

**End of chapter 7**

**Well now. I wrote this one faster than the previous. That's a good thing right? I hope that you enjoyed it: D. I am wondering what is going to happen in the 8****th**** chapter. See ya **

**next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Knight XD

* * *

**Chapter 8 The End: Thanks for everything**

'Don't come here Zero,' said Kaname trying to smile for the last time to his lover.

'No, said Zero running to catch Kaname in his arms. You won't die; you promised that you will stay by my side. Why do you need to leave me now?'

'Sorry Zero it seems I broke my promised,' said Kaname while closing his eyes.

'What a foolish man dying for you,' said Rido with a smirk on his face.

'What do you know? All you care about it is power,' said Zero while his tears were running down his cheek.

'Prove me that I am wrong,' said Rido.

'With pleasure,' said Zero as he was taking out his Bloody Rose.

'You made a very big mistake by coming here,' said Rido already knowing how the fight will end.

As the fight began, Zero's tears wouldn't stop flowing. Rido was stronger than he expected. Zero's wounds were increasing with every minute. But he wasn't giving up. No, his soul was much stronger. He put feelings in his attacks. This way Bloody Rose inflicted greater pain on Rido. Both Zero and the Bloody Rose were screaming in pain, but Zero didn't want to die yet. He had to take his revenge. But Rido had in plan to kill him. Even so Zero had in mind taking him down or going after him if there was no other way. But Yuki would be sad if he was gone, the chairman too. But even so for him these didn't matter. Since Kaname died now he felt like he was alone. It would have been better if he had just died with Rido.

In the end when the hunters arrived all they saw was Kaname and Zero sitting next to each other and Rido. They were all dead. But there was something that made Kaien a little happy. His "son" died happy by his lover's side. Still Yuki will be very sad knowing that she lost both of them. As he was wondering how she will react after hearing the news, he also started crying. He took his "son" in his arms and went to the car. Then he took Kaname and put him near Zero.

When he arrived at the school Yuki was very excited to see him. But, when she heard the news she started crying. Both dorms were in pain now. The vampires now lost another pureblood, and the humans a friend. They were both buried in the same day very close to each other. The humans and the vampires knew that this was the last thing they could do for them. The last one to leave from their graves was Yuki still crying. But she said to herself Zero wouldn't want to see me cry. She also decided that she'll live for both of them somehow and visit their graves every year no matter how far she was.

**After twenty years**

'Kaname-senpai, Zero I can't believe such a long time had passed. Now I'm older, I have two kids. They are twins. Both boys, their names are Zero and Kaname. I hope that you two don't mind. I bet that Zero would say what annoying kids, why my name. Oh yeah, Zero I don't know if you know but you have killed Rido. All these yeas I have forgot to say it. Sorry, you know how I forget things. But I think that you already knew that for chairman. Well then see you next year guys,' said Yuki with tears in her eyes and leaving to see her "father".

THE END

* * *

I am sorry that I had to make you guys wait so much for this chapter. Also sorry that they are both dead T^T. Well I hope that you liked my fan-fic. Thank you for reading it and well that's it.


End file.
